Atlantis II
by C.B. Alexander
Summary: In the city its hard to find the truth.


Atlantis

II

BY. C.B Alexander

Ch.1

Life in the void

"Were am I"

A dark figure shifted inside a large glass cylinder. It was a lab but there was no one there, and it seemed to have been dormant for many years.

"It so cold, were is the light"

Machines, lights, and monitors all jumped with life after the figures second movement. Data flashed across a screen. Specimen: 22 ID#: 775492.

"Why cant I see"

The figure shifts quicker, faster, and stronger this time .The screens went wild. Text flashed on every screen. Activating sedative, Activating restraints.

"No!" The being roared.

It fought the robotic arms and busted free of the glass prison. It first steps into the world were cold and unforgiving. The being was confused and disorientated he had never felt the full strength of gravity. He had only known the temperature and gravity of the cylinder. Soon he was aware of his surroundings. The lab was cold and run down. He walked out side to an old deserted room the wall read Sec: 12C. He walked over to a closet and found an old lab suit. He put it on and headed over to an elevator.

After he was in the elevator he studied the two keys, there markings seemed unfamiliar. He chose one and was sent up to his new world.

Ch.2

A City in Chaos

Alexander walked down the dirty old side walk. He passed run down old shops and bums who would beg for the occasional money or food. He paid no attention to them because he never had time to stop and care; he wasn't one of the nice people in this city. He was like every other person in this cold submersed land .No one had time for each other, every one was to busy looking around the next corner trying not to get caught in a bad position.

Alexander was tall with brown hair and eyes. He wore a leather jacket with a band tied to his shoulder guard .His under shirt was a plain gray with some stains placed there through age. Inside his jacket was a gun and he cared it without worry. The barrel was worn down from repetitive shots and on the handle were two red lines, that was his trade mark. He wore jeans, they were old and tattered but still comfortable .His boots had steel straps on them as to keep them from falling off.

His entire wardrobe was maid for the harsh street of this water city. In all its crowdedness this city to him felt barren, empty no one in the world to care about but him self; this was his life but it was also his hell. As he walked he looked up hoping for an instance for the blue caring sky he had read about in books long since forgotten, but was always met with a cold glass dome that reflected all the torment of the city it ruled over for so long . When you looked close you could swear that you saw every single persons pain, the one thing in this city that ruled them .For some it was money and for others it was life it self. The people of this city had lost hope. Since no one cared for them they reflected the same on others. Jobs were scars here and a descent person was even scarcer. The life of crime was the choice job .Alexander wasn't a criminal he was just living on what he knew.

As he turned the corner of the street he was met with a switch blade.

"GIVE me your money!"

Shouted the man. Alexander looked at him with a cocky stare.

"Hold on just let me get it out of my jacket "

He said with a half smile on his face. He reached his hand inside his jacket. Then with one swift movement the tables shifted .Alexander wiped out his gun, knocked the knife out of the mans hand rotated until he was behind him. When the action was over the man had a gun to his head and a broken arm.

"Now" Alexander began

"Its your turn to give me your money or you can leave the retched city with a hole in you head"

"Please," Quivered the man "I...I. just wanted to get some money I wasn't goanna do any thing to you I swear …please here take my money this is all I have" The man handed a bundle of money he had in his pants pocket. Alexander took it a placed it into his jacket.

"Now what to do with you" he said out loud hope to provoke an anser.

"Please don't kill me ...please" buy now the man was close to crying.

Alexander cocked the trigger.

"Good by pal" his voice had become solid and strict. The man hearing this began to plea. Alexander rubbed his fingerer over the trigger applied pressure.

"Bang! Your dead, now get out of here"

At hearing this man ran off into an ally but not before he ran into a dumpster.

"Amateur" Alexander said thinking about the mans hesitation to bring the knife to his neck. There is no room for hesitation in this city he thought. This little accident saved him the trouble of having to go hold up someone it the larger part of town. Now he had to figure what to do with the rest of his day. With the new gain of the 75 dollars the man had he decided to go to his favorite Bar, The Old Reef.

When he arrived he pushed open the large metal door it creaked with rust. He was immediately met with the smell of cigarettes and beer. This place was dirty and old but to Alexander it was like his second home. As he walked towards the bar he was greeted by people he had known for a long time they weren't friends but then again they weren't enemies. One of the main reasons he came here was the bar tender. She was tall had blonde hair and bluish green eyes. She was a light in this slum even when times were the worst for her she was always the same, Beautiful, calm, and always kind. Her name was Katrina her father had been killed in a robbery a couple of years ago . The thing he remember the most about it was that the robber, after shooting him, had forgotten the money. In all the hurry he had forgotten his prime objective. It maid Alexander sick to think about it now a days .It reminded him of the world he lived in, he came here to forget all that.

He walked over to the bar "So how is the lady of the bar doing today "he said mockingly

"Very funny that's the kind of talk that gets you throne out of here " she replied with the same tone of voice.

"aw you wouldn't throw me out you like me to much." At this she smiled

"maybe your right just maybe"

"Anyway" Alexander began "I'll have a bottle of sea wine"

"But that's a hole 30 dollars you don't have that" Katrina protested.

"well I happened upon 75 dollars earlier today so I would like a bottle ,please." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really and were did you happen upon this money, robbing a helpless person I suppose." She looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. She didn't like Alexander's profession of choice but she knew she couldn't change it.

"Actual I got while being robbed the man just wasn't fast enough to take advantage of me"

Realizing that she had been stumped she gave he the bottle willingly .

"lets just call this a reward for stopping a helpless criminal" she boasted holding that bottle in the air to get the most attention.

He accepted it in embarrassment . he didn't like a lot of attention. Alexander drank and shared the entire bottle. Towards the end of the day Katrina was talking to him and Alexander by now was almost drunk .She leaned over and whispered into his ear a flirting comment he laughed and leaned over for the kiss he was promised . On leaning over he was grabbed bye two men ,the security of the bar, they picked him up and tossed him out side . Now Alexander was sitting on concrete when Katrina walked out side .

"see I don't like any one enough not to throw them out of my bar"

Alexander stood up in a defeated fashion and walked home. The night was young but he was tired.

Ch.3

Life's little Surprises

Morning came fast. The light hurt Alexander's eyes

" to many drinks" he said thinking out loud.

He woke up seeing his distrot apartment he lived in a two room hole in the wall . But all he needed was a bed because he never ate or really stayed there except to sleep. He looked to his phone, and saw he had a message. He stood up out of bed meeting the cold ground unwillingly, raised to his feet and trotted over to his phone . He pushed a little red button marked play . A screen lit up it was his bank. An insignia flashed across the screen: Hidropon banks making your life a better place. Then a voice came across the screen

"hello Mr. Alexander your current bank balance is 0 dollars well felt you must be alerted of this due to our rule that all accounts dropping to 0 will be released. Thank you for your business and we hope you come back to Hidropon, the bank for you."

"oh man"

Alexander said out loud in near anger. Now he had to get a job so he could get some Credits the bank didn't take green backs any more. Then he

looked down at his answering machine again he had another message he pressed the button.

" Hello Mr. Alexander this is a representative from Dnex I would like you to come in tomorrow and have an inter view with me thank you and ill see you there."

Alexander thought to him self sounds pretty easy the might want him for a janitor or something. That next morning he woke up. He searched his closet for a pair of cloths that wouldn't present himself as the street thug he was. Finally he found a shirt that was a few sizes two small, but nice looking and pair of kakis he had stolen. Later he caught a cab and went to the Dnex building As the cab approached Alexander was in awe of the size of the building it towered over eighty stories. He would have to find out were his interview was first. He walked up to an older woman behind the main desk before he could say a word she spoke.

" Oh, yes Mr. Alexander we have been expecting you your are to proceed to the office down the hall it's the second door on your right, thank you."

Then she went back to her work on the desk. Alexander didn't know what to say so he followed her directions. When he entered the hall he noticed no one it was completely empty no one carrying papers no mail boys nothing just desolation. . Then he went into his instructed door. He entered what was a large White room on gray metal table and two chairs almost like a police interrogation room this set a strange tone with Alexander. It was very dark in the room. Alexander had been in the room for a while when a door opened. The empty light from out side seeped in filling up areas of the room, and then a figure stepped in the doorway. He walked over to the table were Alexander was sitting. He was a tall fairly thin man with slicked back black hair and though the room was dark the man had sunglasses.

"Hello Mr. Alexander my name is Stevens, Max Stevens to be precise. I am the president of Dnex it has come to my attention that you are extremely skilled with computers and biomechanics. "

Alexander was confused.

"Ya I've had some experience with that stuff when i was younger but I don't think I'm good enough for this company."

"I think you will due "Mr. Stevens looked at Alexander with a smirk. "I'll expect you in on Monday yes." The man paused "you may leave "he said.

Alexander got up and headed out the door. The man stood by the table turned around.

"Are you sure its him he doesn't look at all like you said he would"

The wall in the back of the room opened up to reveal large room were a figure sat behind a desk with his back to Stevens.

"Yes of coarse I'm sure have some one follow him home incase he is met by some of our friends."

"Yes sir" the man said then he proceeded out the room.

Alexander walked out of the building an stood by the street for a while he thought to him self and decided to walk home he didn't live that far away and that cab did cost a lot. While he walked he tried to think of a reason why Dnex wanted him to work as a Biomechanic it didn't make any sense. He was just street trash he couldn't explain how he knew all these things about biomechanics it just came natural. If only he had known his family maybe they could have helped him but all he could remember was a short faint story. A boy, a young boy walking in the dark street but there was rain it never rained in the dome it had to be some were else then the picture fades and he sees a sub he is starving and runs over to the crate marked food. He holds on for dear life as it rises in the air and is lowered into a storage bay. The door closes and the memory stops. Alexander began to become confused did he run away or were his parents taken from him. Gangs had been the only family he had ever known but he hated it so, who was he!!! As he walked he didn't see the bottle on the ground he tripped and his head hit the ground. Suddenly he was hit with a violent flash back. He saw flashing lights a tool some kind of operation then it stopped. Alexander lay still for a moment not knowing weather it was the fall or the memory keeping him locked to the ground. He got up slowly almost paralyzed by what had just happen and continued his walk.

He got home and fell into his bed. Alexander lied still when his phone rang. He rolled over on his bed pushed some old papers of the small desk and picked up his small metal phone. "Hello?" Alexander paused "who is it" "hello Alexander its Katrina I've been trying to call you all day, were ya been?" Alexander took a breath "aw nowhere just sitting here". "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night" Alexander rubbed his head "ya sure okay what time?" "Well how about 9 at Terry's café ". "Hey call it a date then" Alexander exchanged good byes then hung up the phone and shut his eyes. He thought it was very strange for Katrina to have called him. Alexander figured he must be growing on her and smiled then fell asleep.

A hand picks up a black phone and brings it to a thin mouth. "I can't have you messing with my plans do it tomorrow or ill find some one else." The hand then slammed the phone down on the hook and picked up a cigar. Took a few puffs and then let the black smoke snake out of his mouth.

That night Alexander had a dream.

The dark chamber smelled like the sea it dripped and creaked. The boy was eating but he did know why he had never felt this hunger before it confused him. He had broken in to a box and taken some cookies marked for, the letters were blurred ,then the boy looked up the roof it was opening it was light a bright light he winced at it. Then the yells and orders of people a man with a beard scolded the boy calling him a water rat. The boy ran but then it fades he sees a man walking he bumps into the man ,and the older mans wallet falls, the boy grabs it and runs then it stopped. Even thought the dream never left his head he managed to get some sleep.

CH. 4

Life as a Drone

That next morning Alexander had to go to work. He struggled in the morning to get a decent pair of cloths and left for the office. When he got there it was like before no one in the halls and very little noise. Alexander walked over to the secretary. "Yes um I'm reporting for my work." He said not being sure of what to say. The woman behind the desk checked a small piece of paper. "Mr. Alexander correct?" Alexander nodded yes. "Your on the 72nd level Lab 239B go there and you manager will take you from there." Alexander took the paper "Thank you." The woman smiled and motioned him on his way.

Alexander found his way to the elevator and pressed the up button. He waited for a moment and heard the cables lowering the car to his level. After a moment the bell rang and Alexander stepped on. He noticed the back of the elevator was glass he walked over to investigate. As soon as Alexander's face was by the glass the wall was traded for a window to the out side. Alexander jolted back the sudden change had scared him. He watched as he rose above the streets and other small buildings. He had never seen the city from this angle it was almost peaceful, but as soon as he started to enjoy the view it was taken from him and he reached his floor. Alexander stepped out into a world of motion. People were carrying files, boxes, and some large peaces of a machine. A thin man walked up to Alexander. "Do you have the sandwiches we ordered them over a hour ago." Alexander stared at the man for a second "um no I'm new I work here." The thin man looked disappointed "oh well you better go see Monty he'll get you all set up. Alexander watched as he pointed to a man in a black lab coat that was helping another scientist with some papers. Alexander walked over to him "excuse me." Alexander said and waited but the man was to busy. "Excuse me are you Monty?" Without looking the man frustratingly said "ya ya just put the sandwiches over on that counter ok ill have your money in a sec."

"I'm not the delivery boy! I'm the new Biomecanic I was hired yesterday." The man looked up "oh ya I got a memo about you, you're the new hot shot right." "Well I guess so." Alexander shrugged. "Well sorry about the busyness were not usually like this you see the Director of the board is coming to day." He paused to sign a form. "Were trying to get every thing cleaned up, here let me get you set up ." Alexander then proceeded to follow Monty on a tour of the Lab. "who are you getting ready for." Alexander asked. " well the head candidate for city Governor is coming to visit once he is elected he might make us a ruling partner which means we will be in charge of all his governing research. So every ones a little on edge." Alexander followed Monty around the lab observing the different rooms and jobs they had Alexander set up as a Janitor . He hadn't expected this but they said they wanted to start him here to get him orientated and to evaluate his working habits every one Alexander talked to said they all started out this way.

The first few hours of work were productive, he would sweep ,walk around, and talk to some idle people then sweep some more. After lunch the day slowed down Alexander had the floors almost spotless and was running out of work , he began to worry that he might be seen as lazy if he stopped so he swept places he had been sweeping all day. Alexander worked until some men in the lab came up to him and told him to go to the main room for the ceremony. Alexander followed.

When he entered he saw the soon to be Governor, he was shaking hands with Monty and people were taking pictures of them. Then he walked over to a microphone, He paused and put out his cigar its sweet smell had been filling the room for some time now. The man began to speak. " Ladies and gentleman I'm am proud to announce that I ,Arthur Blackwell, am fully behind this company and this division and from the looks of it you are a pretty good one, accept for that Lazy manger of yours," he said implying Monty , everyone gave him a snicker for his well placed joke, even if it was a bad one." I can see that my choice to put you in charge of all my research will be a good one." At that every one let out a cheer.

After the greetings and general celebration was over Alexander decided to call it a day. He headed back to his apartment and tried to get cleaned up for his dinner. He got dressed nice and headed for the café. The air was a little dry so when Alexander got to the table he ordered a drink immediately. He sipped it for a while but after a few sips he had finished it, and he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 20 minutes past time to be there. He thought nothing of it and waited a while longer. Finally when it was almost time for the café to close he decided to head over to Katrina's and see what was going on. As he got closer to the bar he noticed a strange glow coming from the area he figured it could be any thing. When he had reached the same block he saw his nightmares come to life. It was the bar and it was covered in flames. Alexander ran towards the door. He shoved it open and was met with a belch of flames. He was knocked back for a second but wasn't stopped.

When he got inside every thing was burning. The fires seemed to destroy his very memories of the place. He ran up the scorched stairs to the hall were Katrina's room was. His very soul was being tortured by the smoke and then he began to feel it, the smoke was poison it blurred his vision. He started to choke, he couldn't reach her room he fell to the floor and yelled her name, and there was no reply. Crawling with all his strength he yelled again but no one called back. His vision began to black out his body was reaching forward part will and part convulsion.

The force of his body jolting forced his brain into a memory, he and Katrina were in the hall talking he couldn't remember what about but he didn't care he just knew he was with her and he was happy. He saw her eyes, her hair, everything glowed. He felt free. She was all he needed for that instance in his life. She brought light into him. Then it stopped he was almost at her door when an arm grabbed him from behind. "No" Alexander resisted. He didn't want to give up that thought. But the fireman wouldn't let him go. Then he lost hope and was dragged out side. They gave him a blanket and some oxygen. He watched as his hart burned with the bar. Tears ran down his face as realized no one could make it out of there alive. Large portions of the walls began to break away. Each piece maid another scar in Alexander's mind.

He searched around for some comfort, instead he saw dark figures in the ally behind him they pointed and gawked at the fire making it into some big joke. Alexander became enraged. He yelled at them "what are you doing there." The men stopped and then ran, off. Alexander chased.

He followed them into the back allies, he was so angry it seemed he was running fast in fact he was, it was amazing. He caught up with them and found that there were at least four of them. Their faces were hidden in shadow, but Alexander didn't care he needed a scapegoat for his pain. One of the men lunged at him with a knife. Alexander grabbed his arm to doge but found that his strength was immense and watched as the man flew into the side wall of the ally. Alexander was amazed he didn't even use that much force. Then he dodged a fist from another man and answered with a punch that broke two ribs. Alexander started to enjoy his new found strength. His anger was still burning like the fires back at the bar. He decided to let go. The man with broken ribs sat up "what are you some kind of freak, get him" two more men came out from behind a bunch of boxes. They had knives; Alexander motioned them to come on.

They both jumped Alexander duct the first one and caught the second one in the air, he held him up over his head a walked over to through him through a window. Every vain in his body burned with an intense heat. Before he threw he saw him self in the window. He looked horrific; he was covered in soot and muck. His eyes seemed to be burning, and his body was wrenching with hate. He dropped the man and fell to his knees. The men took the opportunity to run off. Alexander looked at his hands they looked like they were some one else's. The ground had become wet from the fire hoses and his cloths were wet with sweat. What was he becoming? Were had this strength come from? He rose up and in pain yelled "Katrina Help me!" He stood up and walked over to a wall and threw a punch, he didn't feel it at all but in his fists' wake was a large indention. Then Alexander walked into the darkness, that night was a sleepless one.

That morning he went back to the bar. As he walked up his gut turned at the site of smoldering embers and smoke bellowing out of what seemed his very life. He got to what was left of the door he pushed and it fell to the ground in a loud slam. He winced as it hit. He walked over the ashes to the bar half of it was gone, burnt away, the other half was coal black. He kicked away debris to find a bottle of Sea Wine unhurt and still sealed. He grinned at the sight thinking back to a few days ago. Picking the wine up he opened it and began to sip. He continued to walk to the back of the bar. He found an old stump of a chair and sat. He watched out of the missing walls of the bar as two kids came upon the wreckage and were shocked. But soon their shock was turned into fun as the picked up burnt peaces and started to build a fort. The work was shoddy but soon enough they had a small roof built. Alexander's pain soon began to fade away as he watched the children. He thought back to his childhood his memory still vague. He though of his first memory. He was walking with an old man down a road he swore he knew. They came upon an old door the man pointed and Alexander nodded, he could never remember why but it's what he knew. Alexander had never tried to remember his dreams or think what they meant but now he tried.

His mind became cold he closed his eyes. Images came all at once each becoming clear then fading out bright, then dark, bright, then dark. It hurt to think now, he had to rest, tomorrow he went back to work.

Later the reports would show the fire had started due to natural causes. Alexander felt something else had happened but he could find no way to justify it. He decided to shut out the pain. Alexander decided it would be better if he ignored everything he had felt. Pain had always been in his life and he was ready to accept a little more.

Ch.5

Pens and Daggers

That week they had the elections. As it seemed Arthur Blackwell won, few were surprised but not many were offended by this, life was still just normal. Alexander got assigned to the research department he was to use his knowledge to write a paper on the history of Biomechanics for Gov. Blackwell, the work seemed tedious but he accepted. For the next few weeks Alexander was proverbially banished to the historical records room. The trip to this room involved several security checks, but then again every ware in this place involved them, it was the price of competitive business he thought.

As he entered the hall he had walked down what seemed a million times now he knew exactly which door lead to the final elevator to the records room. It was the third door on the right the access code was 574810. He opened the door and waited for the second set of elevator doors to open. He stepped in and pressed one of the only two buttons, down. The ride was quick but he knew it was far. He imagined the building above him each person working and carrying on. He must be at least 60 feet under the street he thought. Then for a second he thought about Katrina and her face burned behind his eyelids. He took a deep breath and swallowed fighting back the thought. Then the doors opened and he stepped out.

The file room was vast filled with every receipt, document and old file ever to pass through the halls of the building. It was lit by bright spotlight type lights, they only added to the enormity of the room. Alexander was always amazed at the very presence of the room. It was an enormous warehouse built into the very floor of the entire city. He wondered if maybe there were more rooms below him filled with people like him, moles trapped in mindless work for higher powers. All this passed through his head while he walked to the Science section of the warehouse. He was writing a comprehensive report on the company's history with biomechanics. Dnex always prided its self on its science departments; they had created such wonders as the robotic limbs and now even a eye for the blind. As Alexander reached his destination he found a small desk with a lamp on it. Behind it sat a set of five shelves each five levels high, filled with boxes.

"Well a least no one will bother me" Alexander laughed to himself.

Alexander sat down in the old chair that accompanied the desk. It creaked with age. He looked at the paper on his desk it simply read: All the information you need is in shelves one through four, shelve five contains other materials and is not required for this report thank you. Alexander stood up and turned around to view the great task ahead of him. There stood the shelves all neat and orderly, or so they seemed. As Alexander took down the first box he realized his tasks was harder than it appeared. The files in the boxes were not organized in the slightest, simply thrown in and forgotten. For what he saw the only glimpse of organization was a small file number on the bottom of each page. He grabbed the first box off the shelf and dumped it out on his new desk. Alexander sighed and began to organize the files. He read short paragraphs from each one he arranged.

Some were lab reports others memos, but occasionally he found what looked to be pages from a scientists diary. They were always stuck to other papers at the bottom of files. Alexander read these and put them aside to organize later. Soon Alexander's work grew tedious. He was getting sick of these files. He stood up to stretch and thoughts began to float around in his head. What else is in this place? How big is it? They all seemed like essential questions. What if he needed other info, he would need to know the complete layout of this warehouse. Plus what if he was asked to do other reports it would always help to know what other files are down here. So Alexander began to walk around. There were literally hundreds of shelves all around him.

They each had there own signs on the side stating the contents of each self. Some shelves were staked neatly while others looked as if the boxes were simply tossed on a shelf and forgotten forever. Alexander grew amazed as he thought of the vast amounts of information surrounding him. The history of this company and even the city could be hidden in files down here. Alexander found a box market plans and pulled it off the shelf. As he sifted through the papers in the box he found a complete lay out of the city.

As Alexander looked he realized the scale of the place he had called home all his life. He was familiar with the living area of the city but as he looked their were countless other portion of the mighty structure trapped under the ocean. When he looked at the bottom of the plan the stamp read Dnex. Alexander knew Dnex was one of the earliest companies to move to this city and was involved in many aspects of its construction. But he had no idea it was the company that designed the city, it was no wonder this company was involved in almost every aspect of controlling and governing the people of this city.

As Alexander thought he heard a noise. His eyes searched the isles around him. He went down each one following the sound, being led by his curiosity. Soon he noticed he was coming to a wall. He stopped and studied the surface in front of him. A kind of wurring noise was emanating from behind the wall. Alexander placed his hand of the wall; he could feel slight vibrations sliding through the wall. When he placed his ear against the wall he heard the sound even clearer. He thought he could hear voices coming from the other side.

He listened intently as he began to be able to make out what was being said. Just as the first word became audible Alexander was startled by a voice from behind him.

"Mister Alexander I think you had better get back to work." The voice spoke calmly almost hiding the speaker's true feelings.

Alexander turned to find Mr. Stevens standing behind him. Alexander was startled he feared this would cost him his job.

"I'm very sorry I was just, I heard a noise and I well." Alexander searched to try and justify his not being at his desk. Then he thought to get some information out of his superior. "What is that noise any way?"

Stevens looked Alexander over. "This entire station is very old." Stevens turned his head and motioned to the ceiling. "The pipes, they are very old, and really need repairs. Now if you could please follow me back to your desk."

Alexander accepted this answer and followed behind Stevens as they navigated the shelves back to Alexander's desk. Stevens talked as they went along.

"Have you lived here your entire life Alexander?" He paused "yes of course you must have, you are very young. This whole place is much older than you and I. In fact it is over two hundred and eighty years old. Still looks very well I must say. But it is starting to show its age. And so are many who live here. The world above us right now if full of generations of families who have never seen the sun." He stopped in his steps as he realized something. "I ,myself, have never seen the sun. I have read about it. They say it brought warmth that filled your soul. You see I think that warmth is needed in a person, it sooths them calms their thoughts. In this city people are lost; they lost that light inside of them. The only purpose they have here is to serve greater people than themselves. You must understand in a city like this, a city trapped in the perpetual abyss of the ocean, we must maintain an order, a routine. If this is lost then the people up there are doomed to destroy themselves. Just as they did to their dry land. Do you really think a person of the streets can think for the common good of his fellow man? Of course not, give him a biscuit and he will do what you say. Dogs do that Alexander." He chuckled a little to him self "every day it gets harder and harder for me not to see them as that, dogs. This company maintains that order. We ensure that the nice worker lives well, and that the idle one is punished."

At this they reached Alexander's desk. Stevens added a final word.

"Ahh, here we are. Now do you understand what I am telling you?" Alexander nodded and sat down. "Good now enjoy the rest of your day." He left only after a forced smile.

Alexander stared at his desk scared of what had just occurred. He sorted files the rest of the day and started to leave. As he stood up to go he looked at all the diary pages he had pulled from the files. He looked around and grabbed them and went home.

"Sir he is acting very strange" Two figures stood by a window, their details shrouded by the light outside.

"He does not know, I assure you."

Ch. 6 Forget? 

Alexander' walk home always took him by the rubble of Katrina's bar. He hated seeing it but could never bring him self to travel a different way. Deep down he wanted to remember her, but his mind had forced him to ignore the thoughts. Alexander turned to look at the burnt out lot ,but shut his eyes when it came in view. He stopped to gather himself, and heard the buzz of the lights above. Every night, or what they called night, the large lights that illuminated the streets would begin to buzz as they shut down. Just before they turned off, the lights would pulse and be a little brighter for a moment and then dim. After this the street lamps would come on and it would be night in the city.

Alexander listened as the lights began their routine. As they pulsed he noticed a glare in the ashes, it caught his attention. Alexander walked over in curiosity. As he walked the lights, just as he got over the source of the glare, dimmed. For a moment the city was dark and Alexander's thoughts went to her. Then the soft light of the lamps began to appear. As he studied the ground he saw that it was a small fragment of paper. He bent down to pick the paper up. As he rose back to his normal stance he heard a noise. Alexander turned to the alley across the way. He stared and started to see the out line of a man, and watched as the man raised an object to his mouth. Then Alexander herd the sound again, it was a radio. Slowly, Alexander placed the item he had found in his jacket pocket, and walked in the direction of the ally pretending not to have seen the man. When he had gotten with in a few yards of the ally he jumped into a sprint hoping to catch the man off guard. The figure in the ally turned and took off down the dark passage, and Alexander followed.

Alexander tried to keep up but all he could catch was the shadow of his mysterious watcher. He stopped and tried to listen again, the sound of the mans feet were distant and growing harder and harder to hear with each passing instant. He decided to give up the chase. Reaching back into his pocket, Alexander pulled the small fragment of paper out. There was a small imprint of a logo burnt in half on the bottom portion. As his eyes began to comprehend what he was seeing he heard another noise in the darkness. His vision was then turned completely white and he fell to the ground.

Blackwell stood in the top office of the tallest building in the city. The door behind him opens allowing small piercing rays of light into the office.

"I am tired of your games!" Blackwell turned to face the man entering. Drops of sweat rolled down his forehead. "If he is who you say then I want you to get rid of him. My people tell me he poses to much of a problem to even be considered useful."

The Man strolled casually up to Arthur. He watched as the politician shifted in his stance to reinforce the strength he was supposedly enforcing.

"Mr. Blackwell do you remember when I found you?"

The fat governor grew pale. He brought the cigar he held to his uneasy lips and puffed on it quickly.

"Yes, sir I do, but I thought we were never going to talk about that now, I mean I am an important man now ,right?" He shifted his feet again to stop their shaking.

"Well, lets talk now shall we. Come over here." The figure extended his hand a motioned for Arthur to come near him by the window. When Arthur was beside him a calming arm was placed around his shoulders.

"You were just a common criminal then, you still went by Cal ,your given name. You were a common pimp, tricking young runaways to sell themselves for your profit. You used to beat them when they couldn't come up with the money. I found you the night you crossed into high crimes: murder. I found you crying over the battered body of a 15 year old child, clutching her bloody head in your arms, screaming that she should have just given you the money." He griped tighter onto Arthur.

Arthur's eyes were now watering. He held the cigar in his mouth as he rubbed more sweat from his brow.

" I'm a different man now, I have a family, I. I'm not like that any more. I'm respectable. I have power." He looked down and closed his eyes very tight as a tear ran from his left eye.

"Yes, Arthur I know your different I helped you, but you know my friend all I did was give the pimp different cloths!"

The figure removed his hand from the governors shoulder and placed it in the middle of his back. The arm shoved forward and pressed a heavy face against the window, cracking it. Blood dripped down Arthur's face as it was held against the crumbling glass.

"but……Mr. Kane why……why would you do this.?" The words were garbled as they passed through lips being flattened by force.

Kane smiled.

"Because you have served my purpose." He paused and his eyes glowed with power " and no one calls me Kane!"

Kane thrust with all his might and shattered the office window and Arthur went with it. Wind passed over blood shot eyes as Arthur saw the street coming up fast.

Alexander's head throbbed as he came to. His vision was still very blurred, but that's not what his thoughts went to. From what was felt he could tell that he was now sitting in a chair. Confusion ran wild. Alexander stood slowly, he still could hardly make out his surroundings, and nothing yet had indicated if it was a safe place. A cool breeze came across Alexander's face. Wind. The drafts in this city were only around the tallest buildings. Finally the eyes caught up to their owner and Alexander found himself in a office. He searched the room for some explanation of how he had gotten there, but all he found was a shattered window and blinds dancing in the breeze.

Alexander walked over to the window, leaned out, and looked down the many stories to the street below. There were crowds of people gathered around, police and the press. They seemed so small from this height, almost like sand spread over a grey table.


End file.
